


Comfort

by Mighty_Penguin_96



Series: One Word Prompts [3]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/F, One Shot, Pining, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Penguin_96/pseuds/Mighty_Penguin_96
Summary: written 5/4/2019this was supposed to be fluffy ugh





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> written 5/4/2019  
> this was supposed to be fluffy ugh

All through her life, if you asked Heather Duke how she was feeling, she'd say okay. But if you wanted to know how she was really feeling, she'd say uncomfortable.

After all, there's nothing comfortable about sweaty boys grinding up against you, nothing comfortable about being on the cold tile, knee high socks pushed down, knees cold and bruising, throwing up everything that was in your stomach.

Nothing comfortable about a Veronica trying to save you, pulling you away from the toilet, looking at her and how instead of pity you see understanding. Too-thin Veronica, who always looks a little green eating the school lunch, but who doesn't-

"Heather, can you hear me?" Veronica's voice broke through her haze filled mind.

Heather groaned at the pain in her head.

"Oh, Stellina..." Veronica's voice dripped with concern, the Italian nickname rolling off her tongue with ease.

There was nothing comfortable about wanting to kiss your best friend,and even less comfort in knowing she was going on dates with your other best friend.

Heather felt tears prick at her eyes.

Veronica would never be hers.

"Are you happy?"

"At the moment? Not very," Veronica chuckled humorlessly.

"With Heather, I mean."

Veronica sucked in a breath as she visibly understood the question.

"...Yes."

Heather felt like she had been punched in the gut. "You should go," she said.

"Stellina, you need me."

"It doesn't matter. You need to go." Her body screamed at her as she left the comfort and safety that was Veronica's arms, and curled into herself.

"Heather-"

"Go!"

After a moment, she left.

Maybe comfort wasn't for Heather.

**Author's Note:**

> all of these are so short and i kinda hate it but thats fine  
> i cant tell if they go in chronological order so good luck tbh


End file.
